


When Christmas Comes

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, LOTS AND LOTS OF BITING, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slick for days, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Kylo bit his lip as he tried not to show Hux how much that simple touch was already affecting him. Because an Alpha shouldn’t want this. An Alpha should never crave for his sweet albeit feisty Omega to fuck him into submission like this, to make him beg for more with each delicious thrust."Or the one where Alpha Kylo bottoms for his lovely Omega.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	When Christmas Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a wonderful and safe day surrounded by family or friends! I offer my very first A/B/O fic to celebrate!
> 
> This year has been so lame and rough and if it wasn't for the Kylux fandom on Twitter, I honestly would have gone insane lmao So thank you Kylux fam, this one is for you <3

In retrospect, leaving two bags of leftovers from today’s Christmas luncheon and an entire homemade apple pie left untouched on the kitchen counter would normally make Kylo skip sex with his lovely boyfriend because the food was always essential. But Kylo couldn’t be bothered to _be_ bothered about it now. Not when he found himself laying on his stomach, completely naked as Hux took his sweet time tying his wrist to the headboard of their bed.

Kylo couldn’t help admiring Hux as he worked, admired the soft way his hair fell into his eyes as he focused on the thick rope that he had found specifically for him, making sure he found the kind that wouldn’t cause too much irritation to that soft skin around his wrists. He wore Kylo’s Christmas sweater, unconcerned about the way it fell off one bony shoulder because he didn’t want to get his dirty. It was almost too much for Kylo to smell his scent enveloping Hux’s own when he wore something of his and it was a weakness Hux took advantage of often.

Kylo let his head fall down onto the pillow beneath him, let his gaze wander to admire the long, slim thighs that often spent so much of their time wrapped around his waist that he almost missed them. Milky white skin looked so tantalizing as they shuffled their way to the other side of the bed to work on Kylo’s free wrist. It didn’t help that the glow from the string of Christmas lights Hux had hung up around his nest and the unlimited amount of pillows and soft blankets made him look so comfortable and content.

“I’m getting really horny just watching you tie me up, you know,” Kylo said, trying to scoot up just a tad to give the back of Hux’s thigh a sloppy kiss but failing. “Do you know how hard it was for me not to drag you back home and skip my mom’s Christmas lunch just we could do this?”

“I would’ve never guessed by the way you never left the kitchen the entire time,” Hux retorted as he gave the rope a firm tug, nodding his head when he felt satisfied with his work. “I was starting to think you had forgotten about it.”

Kylo flexed his arms, itching to touch Hux as the Omega pouted down at him. Hux knew what that pout did to him, knew Kylo could never resist it once he saw it. But the binds prevented any movement he could’ve made to envelope Hux in his embrace, to run his nose along Hux’s neck to take in the overwhelming scent he knew was there.

Hux was sneaky, however. He moved off the bed before Kylo had to chance to struggle more and walked down to the end of it as he ran his hand down the length of Kylo’s back and strong thighs. It was a gentle touch, nothing compared to the rough handling Kylo gave him most of the time. It still made Kylo bite his lip as he tried not to show Hux how much that simple touch was already affecting him.

Because an Alpha shouldn’t want this. An Alpha should never crave for his sweet albeit feisty Omega to fuck him into submission like this, to make him beg for more with each delicious thrust.

But the desire was too much for Kylo to deny as he took the plunge and asked Hux while the Omega rode him beautifully a week ago. Whether it was the sight of his pretty pink cock bobbing for attention as Hux leaned back to use Kylo’s thighs as leverage, Kylo would never know. All he knew was that Kylo was begging for Hux to fuck him, to make him come as he fucked his ass so hard he made Kylo see stars. It didn’t help when Hux came all over his chest as he leaned forward to bite at Kylo’s neck, sharp little teeth latching onto his skin too painfully that it made Kylo knot Hux almost immediately.

A cold palm over the swell of his ass reminded Kylo of where he was, of how spread open and vulnerable he was as he felt Hux’s eyes burning onto his skin.

“Fuck Hux, I can smell- “Kylo moaned as he inhaled, “I can smell how wet you are. Fuck, baby please.”

“I’m not even inside you and you’re already begging,” Hux laughed, hands exploring every inch of skin exposed just for him. That teasing, overly confident tone washed over Kylo, and it only reinforced his desire for Hux to fuck him like an Alpha fucking his Omega in heat.

“It probably doesn’t feel that good if you’re stalling so much,” Kylo said, offering no bite in his words thanks to the feeling of Hux’s nails lightly scratching along the back of his thighs.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re talking too much for someone who has no control over the situation,” Hux breathed against a pert cheek, watching in amazement as the skin began to raise as goosebumps overtook the soft flesh. “Raise your leg for me. Let me see you.”

Kylo stopped himself from saying something smart about not having a choice in the matter and that _that_ is the only reason he does so, not because the gentle command made his cock throb underneath him because Hux was never on the giving end like this.

Those same fingers that often tug at Kylo’s hair while he’s knotting him are now rubbing gentle circles over Kylo’s hole, slow and teasing as they encircle the tight ring of muscle that flexed instantly at the touch. “So needy for it already. If I didn’t know you were an Alpha, I would have thought you were a pretty, submissive Omega by the sight of you now.”

Kylo wasn’t sure why those words affected him, why an Alpha like him would ever want to be in this position. But he couldn’t help burying his face in the soft pillows as he used the leverage his raised leg gave him to grind against the cool sheet, seeking that friction that Hux didn’t seem to be worried about giving him.

Something cool and slick against his hole made Kylo jump slightly, trying his best to turn back to see what Hux was doing but his big arms got in the way. The Alpha in him wanted to break away from the binds, wanted to pin Hux underneath him but all thoughts were gone when he felt Hux’s finger slowly breach him, so slow and careful that Kylo had no choice but to ignore that little voice.

Kylo wanted to see Hux’s face while he did this. Would Hux bite his lip like he did whenever he was concentrating on an important task? Would his eyes dilate the way they did when Kylo was fully inside him, slick running down his ass and onto the bed as Kylo moved?

It didn’t matter soon enough. Hux managed to get his finger deep inside Kylo, murmuring words of encouragement as he did. The arousal in his scent was so strong, Kylo could practically taste how sweet it was as he panted against his bicep.

“Hux, I- “Kylo started but was unable to finish. Ever so slowly, Hux introduced a second finger into him, the slow slide of his slicked fingers made his back flex as he pulled at the ropes holding him in place. “Oh fuck, baby. Is this how it feels for you?”

Hux laughs but doesn’t answer. He’s so enthralled with the display of Kylo slowly opening up for him, of the way his fingers go in so deep before he manages to twist his fingers inside so Kylo could feel his knuckles tease at his rim. The shuddering breath that came from Kylo only confirmed he felt then just as Hux intended him to.

“This? This is nothing. Now Kylo, I don’t want you to hold back for me. I want to hear you through it all. Moan and cry for me. Be good and do that for me, okay?” Hux whispered and Kylo had no choice but to agree.

More shuffling behind him only made Kylo’s brow furrow in confusion before he felt like the wind getting knocked out of him as he felt that hot, wet mouth over his hole without any further warning. The ropes around his wrists were pulled taught, the headboard creaked under the tension as Kylo’s hands sought out something to hold on to. Doing this to his Omega was one thing, but hearing the sloppy wet kisses from behind himself without even being able to see it was a new kind of torture he didn’t know he needed.

A blush covered Kylo’s face as he heard himself whimper when Hux’s tongue dove right into him. His blush went further down his chest when he realized he was pushing back and spreading his legs as far as they’d go to get that tongue deeper inside him. He could only imagine what he’d looked like right now, how such a big Alpha like him could be writhing on the bed like an Omega in heat.

He was past caring as he allowed Hux spread to him open with both hands to get closer, to taste him so thoroughly as he pressed his cute little face harder against him as he chased the feeling of Kylo pulsing around his tongue.

It was fine. Kylo could handle whatever Hux gave him.

Until Hux decided to bite at Kylo’s pert ass cheek, biting hard and greedily as Kylo moaned and jerked away from his mouth.

“God, you’re so bitey,” Kylo’s voice shook slightly as he spoke. He hoped the Omega could hear it.

“You have no idea. Ass up, baby,” Hux’s breathless voice sounded too far away but Kylo obeyed, nonetheless. Kylo couldn’t stop the way his legs trembled as he kneeled on the bed, couldn’t stop the way he wanted Hux to touch him again. He never thought he could be so submissive like this.

“This will feel a bit strange at first but just trust me, okay?” Hux said calmly, having given himself a proper break to catch his breath and his sanity.

Kylo had no such luck. He could barely register what Hux said until he felt those fingers inside him before they moved to slide in something that most definitely wasn't his fingers. “It’s amazing what you can find on the internet. Did you know there’s a whole market for products that can mimic an Omega’s slick? This will melt inside you, and you’ll be slicking up our bed in no time.”

It was too much. The hazy arousal Kylo felt was different than anything he felt before as he buried his face in the blankets to suffocate himself with Hux’s scent even more. Hux had been right when he said whatever was inside him was going to melt as he felt the slick slide out of him and running down the back of his thighs. He managed to look in between his legs to see the thick slick pool at his knees, watched in amazement as long fingers smeared themselves with it before wrapping them around Kylo’s cock.

A loud, shameless keen escaped Kylo’s mouth this time as the headboard creaked dangerously.

“Baby, don’t break the bed,” Hux said as he teased him, stroking slow and loosely as he angled himself to look at Kylo’s face finally. “You’re so wet for me, Kylo. You should see how much slick is coming out of you. I bet you taste so sweet.”

Kylo’s eyebrow furrowed as he tried to reach for Hux, feeling absolutely filthy as he heard those same words he’s told his Omega many times before said back to him with just as much filth.

“I like you like this, so overcome that you can’t speak,” Hux’s eyes looked glazed, dilated completely as he watched his submissive Alpha. “I’m going to fuck you so good, you won’t be able to forget about this. You’ll be begging me for more and so often that people will smell me all over you and think I own you.”

Kylo let his mouth fall open at the ferocity in Hux’s voice, at the way his hand fisted his hair tightly as he brought his face close to kiss him. Kylo could taste Hux, the sweetness that was unmistakably him while another flavor reminded him where that tongue had been and the knowledge of that made Kylo push back against nothing. 

A quick peck to Kylo’s slack lips and a bite to his shoulder was the last thing Hux did before moving behind him again. “There’s also a market for Omegas who like to top their Alpha’s. Omega’s who want to know what it feels like to knot their strong mate the same way they do,” Hux explained as he prepped himself, sliding something over his cock that Kylo, unfortunately, couldn’t see from this angle that would allow Kylo to feel exactly that.

Kylo didn’t know how long he’d been kneeling on the bed for, didn’t know long he could last like this honestly. But soothing hands along his lower back managed to calm him down a bit, soft kisses along his spine made Kylo melt as he steadied his breathing again. How Hux was managing to ignore Kylo’s scent was beyond him.

The sound of Hux’s hand slicking up his own cock only made Kylo’s breathing pick up again.

Soon enough, Kylo felt the blunt head of Hux’s cock at his entrance, marveling at the way it slid inside so easily. He knew that feeling when Hux was so slick he just slipped in without any resistance. Only this time, Kylo was the one blessed enough to feel every inch sliding into him as Hux move into him slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

“You have no idea how amazing you look like in this angle, Kylo,” came the voice behind, strained as he held himself still once he was seated all the way. “Remember, I want you to use your words once I start moving. Tell me to go harder, if you want. Tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?”

“Baby please just fuck me,” Kylo pleaded as he moved his legs farther apart to drive the point home.

Hux’s hitched gasp was the only reply he got, and before Kylo could manage to grasp the rope around his wrists, Hux began to pull out slowly before slamming back in harder than he intended.

It was more than what he expected, but when Kylo’s long moan echoed throughout the room, it made Hux moan in return as he repeated the motion, keeping his hands on Kylo’s hips as he squeezed tightly. “That’s it, let me hear you. Let everyone around us hear you as I fuck you. I want them to know you’re mine.”

Kylo tried his best to hold it all in but he lost the fight so fast, he didn’t even have time to feel ashamed as he whimpered each time Hux slammed back inside him. The slick made the strokes feel even better, sounding utterly filthy as Hux moved. He could only imagine the way his back was flexing as his entire body jolted as Hux’s thrusts picked up speed, feeling the way his thighs were cradled against the ones behind him. He could handle this pace, he thought as he breathed heavily.

But it was like Hux knew this wasn’t nearly enough to make Kylo come as hard as he wanted him to. And because Hux knew Kylo more than anyone in this world, he knew what he needed to do to get Kylo to react just like he wanted.

It was swift, so much that Kylo barely had time to register the way Hux was now crowding over his back to mouth at the back of his neck, nipping and biting without any worry about bruising Kylo because he didn’t care if he did. He _wanted_ to. 

The knowledge of that made Kylo shudder, made him arch his back wantonly as he raised his ass up to the Omega that was tearing him apart little by little. And before he could help it, Kylo was barring his neck to Hux without care, urging him to do whatever he wanted to him.

“Fuck, look at you,” Hux breathed between bites. “You’re taking my cock so well. Arching your back for me like perfect slut for my cock.”

“Hux- I…” Kylo practically sobbed, “Please, go harder. I want to feel you for days. Please, baby. Please, _please_ …”

A loud crack wasn’t enough to make them stop as Kylo pulled against the rope again, trying so hard to reach around and grab the back of Hux’s head to get him to keep biting him.

“This sheath- mmm,” Hux moaned, “will let me knot inside of you. You have no idea how much I want to see your hole stretch around me after I’ve come so deep inside you you’ll be able to taste me.”

“Jesus, when did you learn how to talk like that,” Kylo managed to grunt out before he felt it, the fake knot making itself known as Hux slammed harder into him.

They both didn’t realize what had happened until it was too late, the only sign that something had even changed was the loud creak above them. The roped hung from Kylo’s wrists loosely now as he managed to raise his upper body off the bed, using the leverage his arms offered to spread his legs even farther apart, deepening the arch of his back as he finally, _finally_ was able to turn his head around to see the sight that had been kept from him this entire time.

Hux’s hair was wild, sticking to this forehead as he used one hand to hold onto Kylo’s hip as the other pinched and tweaked at his own nipples, head falling back every so often as he watched Kylo. The mark on his neck was exposed to Kylo when he did this, flared up slightly under the sheer arousal Hux was feeling, making Kylo dizzy as he got closer to the edge. For a moment, Kylo was lost to the sight of this thin hips rolling against Kylo ass, watched as he shifted to grind against him slowly as Hux watched his movements with heavy-lidded eyes. He looked so unfairly pretty during it all, especially when he let his pink lips fall open when he watched his cock slide out of Kylo.

“I could watch you fucking me all day,” Kylo whimpered and keened under Hux’s attention, and the sounds made Hux’s eyes roll back. But it was when Kylo reached around to grab and squeeze Hux’s thigh that made it all come crashing down so fast.

A fist found its way into Kylo’s hair and tightened painfully as Hux brought his mouth close to Kylo’s neck. “Come, Kylo. I want to feel you pulsing around me, baby. Come on, come for me. Be good for me and come,” were Hux’s last words before he sunk his teeth into Kylo’s neck, the same spot Kylo had done to him when they mated.

Kylo wasn’t aware of his howls until Hux was growling in response, covering Kylo’s back in bite marks that would adorn his skin for days. His hands had found their way over to Kylo’s chest and he raked his fingernails over the hard muscle as he came with one hard thrust into Kylo, knotting in place with a pathetic whimper as his hips stuttered but were unable to move once the device had expanded to the point of no return.

The feeling of Hux’s knot tugging slightly at his rim had Kylo reaching for his cock, barely managing to even touch it before he was coming all over the blankets, body jerking with so much force it was a miracle Hux didn’t pull out of him entirely. Tremors wracked through Kylo as he flopped face-first on the bed, ass raised as his thighs shook even though Hux was moving his hands over them as he kissed the already dark bruises forming on his back.

“Kylo, are you okay?” Hux panted, checking up on his because that’s what mattered the most to him in his post organs haze. “Baby, talk to me. Was it good?”

It took every ounce of strength left in him to straighten up but Kylo did it just to turn his head around to kiss Hux, to offer him an answer because there was no way he could speak but needed to show him that he was fine.

Rough biting turned to soft, loving kisses as Hux laid next to Kylo, soothing the red lines across his chest because he hadn’t realized he had done those too. The faint sound of Christmas music reached Kylo’s ears as he calmed down as he remained pliant under Hux’s reassuring touch, vaguely aware of the slick soaked sheets that smelled like both Hux and himself. He fought the urge to bury his face in it.

“You broke the headboard, you know,” Hux's gentle voice held none of the possessive bite it had before.

“No, I didn’t,” Kylo slurred as he looked up because there was no way he had-

Yes, he broke the headboard. Pretty bad. Worse than any teenage Kylo tantrum could ever.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hux licked at the juncture of one thick neck and shoulder. “I’ll just stay inside you until my knot goes down on its own. I have the power to make it go away now but I think this is the best punishment for breaking the bed, don’t you think?” Hux said before licking the shell of Kylo’s ear.

Kylo’s shaky exhale was both horny and afraid. He's created a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter <3


End file.
